Une déclaration
by Calamity Miss Myo
Summary: Quand on veut faire les choses bien, on s'embarrasse souvent de détails superficiels!


Voici un petit truc que j'ai écris il y a environ un an, je m'étais bien éclaté! En espérant que ça plaise aussi un peu aux autres! ;)

* * *

**Une Déclaration**

Notre histoire commence par un jour de grand soleil dans la paisible ville de Magnolia, plus précisément dans le siège de la guilde Fairy Tale, célèbre pour ses excentricités diverses, avec Lucy Heartfilia. Une jeune membre de la guilde.

Cette jeune fille délicate se rendait au siège de sa guilde, non sans avoir préalablement fait sortir de chez elles d'inopportuns visiteurs. A cette pensé son visage s'assombrit, ces crétins le lui paieraient un jour, surtout ce chat diabolique!

Elle entra dans la guilde et salua chaleureusement tout les membres présents, étonnement Levy ne répondit pas à son salut, intriguée elle s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et lui tapota l'épaule, comme à son habitude elle lisait un livre.

-Erm, Levy?

- GYYYYA!

Elle sursauta brusquement n'ayant pas entendu Lucy s'approcher et referma précipitamment le livre qu'elle lisait avant de le poser sur ses genoux, sous la table, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Ah, euh, bonjours Lucy, dis donc tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

Lucy, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la guilde, la regardait d'un air choqué, le bras toujours tendu dans les airs. Elle reprit ses esprits et plissa les yeux.

- Je vois ça, on peut savoir quel livre t'absorbe à ce point?

Le visage de Levy prit alors une teinte rose soutenu tandis que la curiosité de Lucy était piquée au vif.

- Que je-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lucy-chan!

Lucy s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de Natsu et Happy.

- Saluuut!

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers Lucy qui les ignora froidement. Encore énervée de les avoir trouvé vautrés dans sont lit quand elle sortait de sa douche.

- Aah. Mais vraiment Lucy je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant! Tu sais ce n'est qu'un lit.

- Oui eh bien j'aimerais que tu évites d'aller transpirer dans MON lit! En plus Happy a laissé pleins de poils dedans, ça gratte c'est absolument infernal!

- Mais Lucy Natsu aussi a laissé des cheveux dans ton lit! S'exclama Happy

Elle soupira bruyamment, décidée à ne pas perdre son calme.

- Si c'est tout ce que vous avez dire je préfèrerais que vous vous taisiez. Je suis occupée! Je cuisine Levy sur son mystérieux livre.

- Lucy t'es bête c'est évident ce qu'elle lit répliqua le petit chat bleu.

Intriguée par l'assurance de l'exceed les deux jeunes femmes levèrent la tête, Levy toujours aussi rouge.

- C'est un magazine de cache-oreille! Natsu aussi faisait cette tête là quand j'ai essayé les tiens!

- Mais, enfin Happy je n'ai pas de …

- Bon moi je vais voir ce qu'il y a comme mission! Dit Natsu en se levant d'un geste vif, les joues rosées.

-Restes- là Happy! De quoi est ce que tu parles?

- Lâches-moi Lucy je parle de ceux rangés dans le premier tiroir de ta commode!

Lucy poussa un cri aigu et marcha rageusement vers son coéquipier, Happy se tortillant pour se libérer de son emprise.

Levy put enfin respirer tranquillement, Lucy avait bien faillit découvrir le pot-aux-roses. Bien entendu elle ne lisait pas un livre sur les caches-oreille, qui devaient certainement être des soutient-gorges au vu de la réaction de Lucy. Happy était vraiment naïf. Non le livre qu'elle lisait portait sur, arg elle avait même du mal à le penser, les sentiments amoureux et plus particulièrement sur les différentes façons pour déclarer sa flamme à l'être aimé.

Malheureusement il semblait plutôt écrit pour le garçon, à croire que les filles savaient d'instinct comment s'y prendre. Peut-être devrait-elle quand même se confier à Lucy pour lui demander des conseils. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qui secouait Natsu sans aucun ménagement et fronça les sourcils, non Lucy devait être aussi nulle qu'elle sinon elle sortirait déjà avec cette andouille de Natsu. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir s'y prendre….

Soudain l'objet de tout ses tracas (et accessoirement de ses fantasmes les plus secrets!) fit son entrée, accompagné de Panther Lily. Plus discret que Natsu, il lui fit un léger de signe de tête qui lui donna des papillons dans le ventre. Discrètement elle le suivit du regard, il alla s'appuyer au bar et commanda quelque chose à Mirajane. Cette dernière lui tendit sa boisson et commença à lui parler en penchant son imposant décolleté au dessus du bar. Sa gorge se noua, si Mirajane aussi avait des vues sur Gajeel elle était mal! Comment rivaliser avec un tel décolleté, impossible! Elle secoua la tête, non, de toute façon un gros décolleté ne pouvait remplacer une affection sincère. Mirajane ne pouvait pas être aussi amoureuse qu'elle, c'était im-po-ssi-ble! Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à comprendre comment elle avait pu le détester à une époque (oui l'amour a une mémoire sélective mesdames et messieurs!)

Elle secoua une énième fois la tête, elle était résolue à lui déclarer son amour. Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment (lui offrir un bouquet de fleurs ne lui paraissait pas être la plus brillante des idées) ni quand, car il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse devant un public, il fallait donc qu'il soit seul mais en ce moment il était tout le temps avec Panther Lily, l'approcher ne serait pas évident…

C'est ce moment que choisirent Droy et Jet pour venir l'entourer.

- Levy chériiie! Tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est vu il y a une heure Droy.

- Mais Levy une heure sans toi nous a paru comme une éternité réplique Jet en essayant d'adopter un ton séducteur (précisons que cette tentative fut vaine)

Elle avait beau apprécier énormément ses amis, ils commençaient vraiment à la gonfler avec leurs minauderies, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours comme ça. Surtout qu'elle nourrissait la crainte que Gajeel la croit éprise de l'un d'eux, si jamais il avait des sentiments pour elle cela pourrait, à son avis, se révéler fatal pour leur couple qui n'en était actuellement pas un.

- Ecoutez les garçons, il serait temps que vous renonciez à toutes ces bêtises. C'est embarrassant pour moi vous savez.

- Mais Levy ça ne t'as jamais dérangé jusqu'ici s'étonna Jet!

- Peut être, mais je vais vous confier un secret, je peux compter sur vous?

Ils hochèrent la tête, leurs visages soudainement très sérieux. Elle pouvait bien confier la vérité à de si vieux amis, avec un peu de chance cela les pousseraient à arrêter de se faire des films.

- Je suis amoureuse dit elle en rougissant furieusement rien qu'à le dire à voix haute.

Droy resta impassible, en fait il le savait déjà, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à baver quand elle pensait regarder discrètement un certain garçon. Mais Jet lui fut sous le choc.

- Mais c-comment ça se fait? Il est dans la guilde?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours aussi rouge.

-M-mais qui?

Elle s'approcha d'eux pour le leur dire à voix basse, après leurs avoir fait promettre de garder précieusement le silence sur cette information. Jet lança un regard haineux à son rival, il ne comprenait pas que sa douce Levy puisse aimer ce type qui avait été terriblement cruel à leur égard. Enervé il quitta la table et prit la porte de la guilde en la claquant bruyamment derrière lui pour marquer son agacement. Laissant une Levy très embêté.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait si mal souffla-t-elle.

Droy la réconforta en assurant qu'il avait seulement besoin de digérer l'information, il ajouta que si jamais le dragon slayer lui manquait de respect il n'hésiterait pas à lui infliger une correction inoubliable. Elle le remercia en souriant et décida d'aller peaufiner son plan à l'extérieur de la guilde, au calme. Assise sur un banc elle cherchait quelle approche serait la meilleure. Les fleurs étaient exclues… Gajeel serait-il heureux de recevoir des chocolats, l'idée lui parut incongrue, aimait-il seulement le chocolat? Lui réciter un poème lui paressait assez étrange aussi (_Gajeel, quand je vois tes yeux, tout de suite je me sens mieux!_) nan, ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Il aimait la guitare, peut être qu'elle devrait essayer de lui chanter une sérénade? Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas de grands talents de chanteuse…

Perdu dans ses pensées elle ne remarqua pas la silhouette imposante qui vint s'installer à coté d'elle.

- Ca va crevette?

- Gaah! Gajeel? Dit elle en sursautant (avec élégance of course) tu, je, oui, oui ça va pourquoi?

- Ch'sais pas, d'habitude t'es plus collante, et puis Mirajane m'a dit que t'était pas dans ton assiette.

- Ah bon, pourtant tout va bien, je t'assure.

Une goutte de suer descendit le long de son dos, ils étaient seuls dans un parc, peut être était-ce le moment de chanter une sérénade? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive avant qu'elle ait mis au point sa sérénade!

- Ouais. Bon. Erm. Enfin j'voulais juste te dire que, hum, si tu vas pas bien tu devrais en parler et heu, enfin, … je suis disposé à t'écouter, finit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Levy le regard avec des yeux ronds, embarrassé il lui tournait la tête pour cacher le rouge qui colorait ses joues (mais elle le vit quand même, on est doué ou on ne l'est pas). Il s'inquiétait pour elle? Décidemment il était si mignon et si maladroit. Cela la décida à passer à l'action, tant pis pour la sérénade!

- Merci, Gajeel j'ai quelque chose à te dire moi aussi…

Elle baissa la tête tandis qu'il se tournait vivement vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu aimes le chocolat? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Gajeel manqua tomber du banc et se mit une puissante baffe mentale, dire qu'il avait commencé à espérer que.. bref! Comme il ne répondait pas elle insista.

- Alors?

- Ouais, comme tout le monde.

- Bon très bien alors je vais t'offrir ça..

- Pardon?!

Mirajane avait vu juste : Levy était malade ! Il lui lança un regard méfiant, ça pouvait être contagieux et offrir des chocolats à toute la guilde ruinerait sa réputation !

- Euh oui p-pour te remercier deee, euh tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et et et puis parce que tu es un coéquipier sympathique et et et voilà quoi!

Levy espèce d'idiote tu t'embrouilles! Si ça continue il va tout comprendre et ce sera la pire déclaration de touuute la terre! Ouais, mais bon le but c'était qu'il sache à la base? Raah mais la forme pouvait tout changer ! Lui offrir des chocolats ou tout lui hurler devant tout le monde était, par exemple, deux techniques qui ne donneraient pas le même résultats !

- Tu es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Ah mais non pas du tout, ne va pas t'imaginer des choses je ne suis pas attir-, hein? Vraiment tu trouves?

Ce fut autour de Levy de se mettre une gifle mentale, non mais vraiment elle avait répondu comme une idiote avant même de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit!

Gajeel sentait sa peau chauffer horriblement au niveau de son visage, sensation désagréable et surtout très embarrassante. Est-ce que Levy serait…? Ou il se faisait juste des idées... Pour une raison inconnue il se rappela un discours d'Elfman _« Un vrai homme déclare sa flamme en offrant des cadeaux merveilleux à la femme de ses rêves! Un vrai homme fait le premier pas! »_ Ceci dit Elfman n'était peut-être pas le conseiller amoureux à suivre. Bon. Il se décida quand même à tenter quelque chose.

- Levy est-ce que tu as un petit ami?

Il cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avant de finir sa phrase, lui, Gajeel le magnifique, propriétaire de Panther Lily le magnifique, venait de prononcer cette phrase ringarde et surfaite que prononçait tout les bouffons indécis! Damned!

- … Non. Pourquoi?

Le cœur de Levy battait à tout rompre est-ce qu'il voulait en venir là où elle pensait qu'il voulait en venir?

- C-comme ça.

Il en eu assez, c'était absolument ridicule. Il était déjà sorti avec un nombre respectable de filles et jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel embarras. Il n'était pas du genre à faire une déclaration mièvre et dégoulinante d'eau de rose, de toute façon il n'était pas certain que Levy aimerait ça, les deux gugus débiles la harcelaient déjà avec des trucs cucul la praline et ils s'étaient toujours fait rembarrer. Non, pour Levy il fallait autre chose… c'était assez évident.

Il attrapa soudainement Levy par l'épaule et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura quelque seconde et les deux mages concernés étaient tellement angoissés qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en profiter. Quand il décolla sa bouche de la sienne elle n'avait pas fait un geste et son regard semblait perdu dans le vide. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ça ne lui semblait pas bon signe, d'habitude une fille conquise ne faisait pas cette tête, ceci dit ce n'était pas non plus son baiser le plus réussi, mais enfin quand même, il y aurait du avoir une réaction au moins. Comme le silence s'éternisait il se décida à prendre la parole.

- L-Levy? Est-ce que ça va?

Alors que Levy semblait faite de marbre il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'une rougeur au niveau des joues. Comme elle ne réagissait pas il en conclut qu'en plus d'abhorrer son baiser la jeune fille se sentait peut être insultée d'être ainsi embrassé sans sommation. Maintenant qu'il y pensait ça ne se faisait d'embrasser les gens sans prévenir. Ou pire! Peut-être était-elle absolument dégoutée de lui ? Qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole ? Ou encore peut-être trouvait-elle qu'il avait mauvaise haleine (oui, enfin non, il s'était brossé les dents moins d'une heure avant alors c'était peu probable, mais sait-on jamais !)

- Ecoutes, je-je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te choquer.

Aucune réaction, il avala difficilement sa salive. Quelle poisse qu'elle ne soit pas comme ses ex, ça aurait beaucoup plus simple!

- En fait j'ai fait ça parce que, parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi finit-il d'une toute petite voix!

Elle papillonna des yeux. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ? Mais ? Il venait bien de l'embrasser non? Encore un rêve éveillé?! Ooh non ! « Pitié ! Faites que je ne me réveille pas dans mon lit dans quelques minutes ! »

- Non pardon! Parce que je le suis! Je le suis!

Il avait la sensation de transpirer assez abondement, pour un chanteur expérimenté il s'emmêlait drôlement dans ses mots aujourd'hui. Il soupira.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il espérait, vraiment, mais vraiment, ne pas regretter cette phrase en se faisant rembarrer par la crevette.

- Que, Quoi! C'est vrai?! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant soudainement de sa léthargie.

- Evidemment répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume, c'était pas un bisous d'amitié qu'il lui avait donné quand même !

- Mais je, ça alors c'est vraiment drôle dit-elle en gloussant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire? Grommela le dragon slayer, agacé de son manque d'empathie.

- Moi aussi!

Il resta un instant stupéfait puis un sourire s'étala dans son visage et il posa son front contre le sien (pour cela il du beaucoup se pencher) tout en passant un bras sur ses épaules.

- Alors ça c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Je peux t'embrasser?

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête en souriant.

Les deux tourtereaux profitèrent pleinement de ce second baiser qui restait très chaste, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

Plus loin Dray pleurait comme une madeleine, planqué dans un buisson, étrangement il était plus heureux pour son amie qu'autre chose. Lui aussi voulait une petite amie! Heureusement sa plaquette de chocolat était là pour lui remonter le moral.

Les deux amoureux passèrent la journée à se bécoter ensemble, dans les endroits les moins fréquentés plus agréables de Magnolia.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Voilà! Il y aura peut être une sorte "d'épilogue" puisque j'avais aussi commencé un second chapitre.

Bisous Bisous


End file.
